Aquerity Training, Part 1/3! Episode 16
( Wolfgang stands up ) Aquora) First...You'll be facing 100...No...1,000 Aqua Clones! Wolfgang) Good! I love this training! ( Velix Volf comes out of his ball form ) Velix Volf) We're already ready! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Quasar and me are ready too! Quasar Dragonoid) SO BRING ON THE CHALLENGE! Aquora) OKAY THEN IT'S TIME TO START! ( Aquora brings 2,000 Aqua Clones up ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Shooting Sonic! ( Forcing all of his Ventus energy into his mouth, Quasar Dragonoid releases it all at once in the force of a wind-speed beam ) Quasar Dragonoid) THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN! ( Quasar Dragonoid flies up high into the sky, while gathering his ventus energy ) ( A bright intense green glow starts to form ) Quasar Dragonoid) AUHHHH! ( The beam comes out of Quasar Dragonoid's mouth and crashes in a matter of seconds ) BOOM! ( Water whips away as the beam goes away ) ( 200 Aqua Clones disappear ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Sonic Boom! ( Spreading his 4 giant blade-sharp wings, Quasar Dragonoid dives downward at incalculatable speeds and tears apart anyone who touchs his wings ( Ventus ) ( Quasar Dragonoid charges down into the aquos crowd ) BIZZ! BANG! BOOM! ( Quasar Dragonoid stays in the middle of the huge crowd, although he took 300 Aqua Clones out ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Galactic Overload! ( Mainly a upgraded version of Photon Shockwave, Quasar Dragonoid can now uses a cosmic energy nova and can damage anyone within a 75 meter radiace ( Haos ) Quasar Dragonoid) Time to finish this! ( Quasar Dragonoid starts to glow a bright whitish color ) Quasar Dragonoid) GOOD BYE YOU BLUE PHONIES! ( Quasar Dragonoid releases a half circle-like nova that evaporates the remaining 500 Aqua Clones ) [ Meanwhile, with Wolfgang ] Wolfgang) Volf...Lets take them out in one hit! Velix Volf) Like we can... Wolfgang) We can... We just need to get the clones closer... Velix Volf) Auh...I got the perfect idea! ( Velix Volf detaches his wing hold and it falls to the watery ground ) Velix Volf) I WANT A CYCLONE! Wolfgang) Okay...Ability Activate! Runned Cyclone! ( Velix Volf runs around his enemies at a very fast speed, that a cyclone is created ) Velix Volf) GOOD! ( Volf takes off, running at an extremely fast speed ) Wolfgang) O_O Samantha) O_O Volf was never that fast... Wolfgang) Yeah...He might be faster then Wolfie soon... ( Volf runs around the Aqua clones ) Aqua Clones) O_O Scared!Scared!Scared!Scared!Scared! ( A cyclone forms around the Aqua Clones, pulling any remaining clones in, and squishing all the Aqua Clones together ) Velix Volf) Hmm... Wolfgang) Let me guess...Electro-Pulse? Velix Volf) H*** YEAH! Water + Electricity = Electrocution! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Electro-Pulse! ( Velix Volf creates a pulse of electricity from an orb ) Velix Volf) Good! ( Velix Volf jumps into the air, getting great high above the cyclone ) Velix Volf) AWOOO! ( Velix Volf releases an electric pulse at the Aqua Clones ) ( The Aqua Clones look up ) Aqua Clones) CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CR... BIZZZZZZZ! ( The electricity flows down to the watery floor, from the top of the Aqua Clones to the bottom ) ( All 1,000 Aqua Clones get electrocuted and disappear ) Wolfgang) YEAH! ONE HIT DEFEAT! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Actually, that was two hits... Wolfgang) No...That was one...The cyclone didn't hit any because there was still 1,000 in there... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Not like you know if there was 1,000 in there... Wolfgang) Hmm...There is none left, so I took 1,000 in there >=D ''' '''Scar-RedNovaDragon) Yeah right... Wolfgang) I did...You're just jealous! Scar-RedNovaDragon) No...I'm not... Wolfgang) YEAH YOU ARE! Scar-RedNovaDragon) NO! I'M FINE! Wolfgang) YOU'RE JEALOUS! Aquora) HELLO! FOCUS YOU TOO! Samantha) Ugh... Aquora) They must not want to learn Aquos' powers... Samantha) No they... Wolfgang) NO! I DO! Samantha) >.> How did you... Wolfgang) I ran... Samantha) Okay... Aquora) And of course...I feel like a tag team...So you're facing me, while Scar is facing my long time friend... Wolfgang) And its name is... Aquora) His name is Aquerim... Aquerity Training, Part 2/3! Episode 17 Grade of Aquerity Training, Part 1/3! Episode 16? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Aquora Category:Velix Volf Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Quasar Dragonoid